Wolf's Eye
by keybearer007
Summary: A year has passed since "Dangerous Son". Horatio now has custody over Kyle and things are going well. However, during an investigation, things start to go wrong. Can Horatio's mysterious godson help him solve this strange mystery? Read and find out.
1. Meeting

The warehouse was dark. The only sounds came from mice scurrying across the floor and the metal creaking as it started to cool off in the Miami evening. A young man was standing in front of a group of men, who were tied up and sitting on the floor. A loud bang caught his attention as he moved swiftly behind a pillar. Shouts could be heard, but because of the distance they were not audible. Soon, you could hear the stomping of feet as a group of people started walking.

One man turned the corner, followed by a woman behind him.

"Miami-Dade PD!" shouted the woman. She had her gun in front of her, held in both hands. When she saw the group of men, she put it down and back into her holster. "Horatio, what happened here?"

"I do not know, Calleigh," MDPD CSI Lieutenant Horatio Caine said, calmly. "But I intend to find out." He reached over to one of the men and pulled off the cloth that was around his mouth. "What happened?"

"T-The guy just came from nowhere!" shouted a confused man. "He was so fast, that we weren't able to see his face. The next thing we knew, we were tied up and on the ground."

MDPD CSI Level 3 Calleigh Duquesne walked around the area and then looked back at Horatio. "Well, whatever happened or whoever did this was either helping us…" she said, in her southern belle accent.

"…Or setting a trap," Horatio finished. He motioned to the police squad that had come with him and Calleigh. "Get them out of here. Calleigh, let's look around."

And with that, the police came over, undid the chains holding the fugitive men, and arrested all four of them. About that time, MDPD Homicide Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp walked up to Horatio.

"I heard everything," he stated. "What's the plan?"

"Calleigh, you take the left side; Frank, you take the right," Horatio said. However, they didn't make it four steps when a voice called from behind them.

"It sure has been a while since I last saw you," said the voice from behind them. Both Frank and Calleigh turned around with their firearms out in front of them. Horatio just casually turned around.

There, before them, stood a young man. He was leaning up against the pillar with his right foot and back touching it, facing them. His arms were crossed. He wore what looked like biker gear. He was about 6' 3" with green eyes and sandy blond hair. The young man's hair was long in the back, but not long enough to put in a ponytail. He had hair going from his lower lip to his chin, just like Shaggy from the Scooby Doo T.V. series.

"Who are you?" asked Calleigh.

But before the young man could respond, Horatio responded. "Cameron Rye," he told Calleigh and Frank. They both looked at him, very confused.

"What? They don't know about me?" Cameron asked. "I'm disappointed in you, Uncle Horatio."

Both Frank and Calleigh almost jumped as they heard the last thing Cameron said. Horatio didn't even blink.

"Before you began asking questions," Horatio began. "Why don't me move to a different location."


	2. Understanding

Horatio was standing outside the Miami-Dade Police Department, talking with Calleigh and Frank.

"He is my godson," Horatio was telling Calleigh and Frank. "His father and I were best friends. They asked me if I would be his godfather the day he was born." Calleigh and Frank both nodded in acknowledgement. There were still many questions they wanted to ask, but they knew right now was not the best time because Cameron came walking up from his bike.

"Nice place," Cameron said, cool-like. No one replied. He could tell something was wrong. "What?"

"How did you…" Horatio began. He knew he didn't have to explain the whole thing, since Cameron was there after all.

"I have a police scanner mounted onto my bike and helmet," Cameron began. "So-"

"You do realize that is illegal," Calleigh interrupted. She looked towards Horatio, who looked from her to Cameron.

Cameron smiled and gave out a small laugh. "No, it's not," he began. But before Calleigh could retaliate, he held up his hand. "I'm a police officer. I work with the Atlanta CSI group."

They all looked surprised, especially Horatio. Cameron just smiled. "Surprised?" he asked his godfather.

"Quite," Horatio said. "How long have you been working with the Atlanta CSI?"

"Seven years," Cameron responded. Horatio didn't say anything, but Cameron could tell what it was he wanted to know. "I joined the police force directly after high school. I worked part time and went to school too. The department paid for everything. Thanks to them, I was able to earn my degree in criminal justice in four years."

"How old are you?" Frank asked.

"Twenty-eight," Cameron said. Calleigh and Frank looked shocked. They were surprised at his age. He didn't look over eighteen. Horatio didn't budge.

"But, to work with the CSI…" Calleigh began.

"Takes specific degrees that require a specific amount of years to complete," Cameron answered. "This is the second year I have worked with the Atlanta CSI, full time."

Calleigh nodded, very impressed. She had never met a guy like him before. He intrigued her, for reasons she could not explain.

"So tell us," Frank began. "How did you know about the warehouse?"

"Surprisingly enough, Miami and Atlanta PD use the same channel on their radios. The only difference, it the frequency," Cameron answered. "I started picking up faint signals, so I switched the frequency, imputed the address into my GPS, realized I was extremely close, and headed to the warehouse."

Frank looked at him, somewhat pleased but also curious. However, he didn't say anything else. He decided that he would speak to Horatio about this later.

Horatio took off his sunglasses and looked Cameron square in the eye. "How?" he asked. He knew Cameron would understand.

Cameron just smiled. "Simple," he said. From behind him, he pulled out a small round object. The object looked like a grenade. "Flash grenades." They all looked surprised. "I have special permission and a license that allows me to carry these."

Horatio nodded. "I see. So, you used the flash grenades to ambush those men," he said. "That would explain why one of them said everything was a blur."

Cameron nodded. "Exactly," he said.

"That is very impressive," Calleigh said. "But, how were you able to take down four men with guns?"

"Well, for starters, two of the men didn't have guns," Cameron answered. "Plus, there is a pressure point on a person's neck that, if targeted properly, would knock a person out in about five seconds."

Horatio looked at Cameron, then back at the ground. "It seems you have had quite the adventure today."

"I guess I did, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio looked at his godson, then back at the ground and chuckled. "Why don't we head inside?" he asked. "I have some questions for you that I would like to ask you in private."

Cameron nodded. "As I, you."


	3. Reason

Cameron and Horatio were inside Horatio's office. Cameron was looking around, impressed with what he saw.

"I have to hand it to you, Uncle Horatio, you are quite the decorator," Cameron said. "I had no idea."

Horatio gave a small laugh laughed. "I'm not in here often. That is why it is so clean."

Cameron nodded. "I can see that. Wanna come decorate my office for me?" Cameron offered. Horatio shook his head. "It was worth a shot."

"Have a seat Cameron," Horatio said as he motioned for Cameron to sit down. Cameron did. Horatio continued to stand. "Why is an Atlanta Crime Scene Investigator…in Miami?"

Cameron sighed. "Work."

"What kind of work?" Horatio asked.

"I'm here investigating a suicide case," Cameron answered.

Horatio looked down at the ground, then back at Cameron. "If it is a suicide, what is there to investigate?"

"Because it wasn't a real suicide," Cameron replied. "It was staged. The man was murdered. And I believe the person who murdered him lives here in Miami." Cameron pulled out a flash drive from his pocket. "Mind if I hook this up to your computer?"

Horatio motioned for him to sit in his chain. Cameron did. He plugged the flash drive in and began opening files.

"Look at this," Cameron said to Horatio. Horatio did; he was staring at two pieces of paper that had been scanned. The one on the left was a grocery list. The one on the right was a suicide note. "Notice something wrong?"

"The hand writing is different."

"Correct," Cameron said. "The man's name was Richard Eason. He supposedly committed suicide two nights ago. We found his body yesterday morning. His wife and children are in Miami, with his wife's family. They called their neighbor to go over and see if he was okay because they couldn't get in touch with him. Neighbor got over there, saw the body, and called us."

"How did he die?" Horatio asked.

"Shot in the head," Cameron replied. "Funny thing was, the man had a very wide hole in his head for a 9mm to have gone through it." Horatio looked at Cameron. "We believe he was shot twice. However, we have only located one bullet. We do, in the mean time, have the weapon that was used to kill him with."

Horatio stood straight up. "Any suspects?"

"One," Cameron answered. He pulled up a picture from the flash drive. On the screen came a picture of a young woman with blond hair. Horatio closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. "We found some of her hair at the crime scene. Her name is-"

"Julia Winston," Horatio interrupted.

Cameron looked shocked. He hadn't expected his godfather to know the suspect in this murder. When Horatio didn't say anything, Cameron closed the file, pulled out his flash drive, and stood up.

"How do you know…?" Cameron trailed off. He noticed that his godfather was acting strange.

About that time there came a knock at the door. Horatio opened it. A teenage boy with blond hair, about sixteen or so, came walking in. He wore nice cloths, including a tie.

"Hey dad," the teen said. He saw Cameron standing close to Horatio's desk. "What's going on?"


	4. Explanation

Cameron stood in shock, trying to process what it was he had just heard. _Dad?_ Cameron asked himself, _why in the world did…?_ But he was snapped out of it when the boy began speaking again.

"Sorry for the intrusion," the boy apologized, "but I was getting worried." He looked down at the ground, as if he was ashamed.

Horatio put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "No need to apologize, Kyle," he said. "I was just catching up with an old friend."

Kyle looked over at Cameron, then back at Horatio. "He looks familiar," Kyle whispered. When Horatio didn't respond Kyle looked back at Cameron, then down at the ground again.

"It has been, what," Cameron asked, breaking the few minutes of silence, "ten or eleven years since I last saw you?"

Horatio didn't respond immediately. "Twelve, actually," he finally said.

Cameron just shook his head. "My sixteenth birthday?"

"Your sixteenth birthday," Horatio responded. "Kyle, will you wait for me in the hallway? I need to finish up here with Mr. Rye."

"Sure, dad," Kyle said as he reached for the doorknob. As he headed out the door, Kyle took one last glance at Cameron. _I've seen him before_, he said to himself. _But, where?_

Once Kyle was completely out of the room and a few feet away from the office, Horatio began speaking.

"You are probably wondering why he called me 'dad'." Horatio stated. Cameron nodded. "That is because he is my son."

"Wait a minute," Cameron began, "when did this happen?"

But before Horatio could began, his phone went off.

"Call?" Cameron asked.

"No," Horatio responded, "text."

And so, Horatio began telling Cameron about Kyle. He told Cameron about the day he met Kyle, what all he had been through to help Kyle, Kyle's criminal record, and about the custody battle between Horatio and Kyle's mother. However, Horatio deliberately never mentioned who Kyle's mother was. Cameron noticed this, but waited until Horatio was finished. Once Horatio was finished, Cameron went and sat down in the chair he was in earlier.

"So, who is the mother?" Cameron asked. Horatio looked down at the ground. "I noticed that you didn't mention her name at all. Is there a reason?"

Horatio looked over at Cameron. He was looking at Cameron straight in the eyes, something that is very rare about Horatio. "His mother's name is Julia Winston."

Cameron's face went from complete seriousness to utter shock. He had not expected this. "My suspect…"


	5. Confusion

Kyle was standing in the hallway, waiting on his dad and watching everyone packing up and getting ready to leave, when Calleigh, CSI Level 3 Eric Delko, and CSI Level 1 Ryan Wolfe walked by.

"Hey Kyle," Calleigh said. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle looked over at her, then back at Horatio's office. "I'm waiting on dad. He's in there with some guy named Rye," Kyle replied.

Calleigh looked shocked. She hadn't told Eric or Ryan about Cameron as she considered it Horatio's business, but was very surprised that Horatio hadn't told Kyle yet.

"Hey, do you know who he is?" Kyle asked, still keeping his attention at the office.

Calleigh didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Kyle, just in case there was a reason why Horatio hadn't. "His name is Cameron Rye. But, that's all I know about him," Calleigh said. Both Ryan and Eric looked at her, but she gave them a gaze that told them to keep quiet.

Kyle didn't say anything for a while. "I've seen him before," he said, quietly. He turned around to look at the others. "How long have they been in dad's office?"

"About an hour," Eric said. "I saw him come in with H when…" He noticed Calleigh had glanced at him, letting him know not to say more than he needed to "…he returned from a drug bust with a police squad."

"A…hour…" Kyle mumbled.

"Hey, I know!" Calleigh said, in a cheerful tone. "Why don't the four of us go to the kitchen and get something to drink or eat?"

Kyle looked over at her and then nodded. "Dad told me to wait for him in the hallway," he said.

"That's no problem," she said. "Ryan, will you text Horatio and let him know that Kyle is with us?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryan said. He pulled out his touch-screen phone and began texting. When he hit the send button, he looked up at Kyle. "It's all taken care of."

So, they headed towards the kitchen. Calleigh and Kyle walked together, in the lead, while Eric and Ryan followed.

"Hey," Ryan whispered. "Who is this Cameron guy?"

"I don't know," Eric replied in a whisper. "But I saw him come in with H, Calleigh, and Frank."

"I wonder why Calleigh didn't tell us," Ryan said, his voice still at a whisper.

"Probably because she considered it to be H's business," Eric said, quietly.

But before Eric and Ryan could continue their conversation, they had arrived at the kitchen.

"I wonder what's in the fridge," Calleigh said, as she headed towards it. "Let's see." She pulled out a bag with some pizza in it. "Anyone want pizza?" All both Eric and Ryan jumped at her question. She threw the bag at both men. "Just don't kill each other."

Kyle started laughing as he watched the grown men fight over a bag of pizza. "Can I have a Coke?" he asked.

Calleigh smiled. "Sure!" She grabbed a coke and a bottle of water and headed over to one of the tables. "Take a load off," she said to Kyle as she sat down. He sat down next to her and opened his can of Coke. By this time, Eric and Ryan had divided the pizza and Eric had won the game of rock-paper-scissors, deciding who would get to warm their pizza up first.

After Ryan got his pizza warmed, and was sitting with Eric, Calleigh, and Kyle, they began talking. The three adults told Kyle stories about working with Horatio and Kyle told them about his life, before he met his mom and dad.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed. It was almost nine o'clock.

"I wonder where-" Calleigh began. She stopped when she say Horatio walk in the kitchen. "You know, you have great timing."

Horatio just chuckled. "Thank you," he said. "Ready to leave?"

Kyle nodded. He stood up, threw his can away, and headed towards the door. He had some questions about the man in his dad's office that he wanted to ask. He turned to look at everyone, before he left. "Thanks," he said to Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan. They all smiled.

Just before Horatio walked out the door, he turned to look at Calleigh. He nodded, as if sending her a message telepathically, letting her know she could tell Eric and Ryan.


	6. Late Night

Cameron was lying on his bed in the apartment he had rented for the week, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe that his godfather had a son. What was even crazier was the fact that Horatio's son's mother was his suspect.

_Can this really be happening?_ He asked himself. Then, out of nowhere, there came a knock at the door.

"Room service!" called the voice of a young lady from the door.

Cameron didn't get up. He reached for his Beretta 9mm Pistol, which was on his nightstand, and prepared himself, just in case this was a trap. "I didn't order any room service," he replied. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 9:30.

There was silence for a few minutes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm at the wrong room," the young lady said.

Cameron just laughed, as he put his pistol back on the nightstand. "That's ok," he said. And, with that, he heard the lady walk down the hallway, rolling the cart she had with her.

_Wouldn't be the first time_, he said to himself, _and it won't be the last._ He began remembering what had happened a year ago.

He had been working on a murder case that had leaded him to New York. There, he met Mac Taylor and the New York CSI team. Everything was going well, until the night before he was to leave to head back to Atlanta. He was staying at a nice hotel that the Atlanta CSI team had set up for him. It was late and the case had already been resolved. He was relaxing in his room, when a knock at the door disturbed him. A room service lady had come by with a bottle of merlot. She said someone had dropped it off at the desk and wanted someone to bring it to Cameron. The bottle was being chilled and a glass was brought with it. There was also a card that only read: "Thank You for your help." He thought it was from the NY CSI team, since the writing looked a lot like Stella Bonasera's. Cameron thought it was just a thank you gift and poured himself a glass. However, an emergency trip to the hospital told him otherwise. He later found out that the wife of the convict, whom he and Mac had arrested for the murder case, had poisoned the wine.

"Thank God for fingerprints," Cameron said. He couldn't help but laugh now.

As he was slowly drifting into sleep, his phone went off. "Rye," he said, as he pulled his phone over to his face. He kept his eyes close.

"You were supposed to have called us once you got to Miami," said an angry woman.

Cameron sat up once he heard the voice. "Sorry, Kim," he said. "It's been an interesting day."

"Interesting, how?" Kim asked. "Something bad happen?"

Cameron sighed. "Well, sort of," he began. "Remember that trip to New York I took a year ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is when I found out about my godfather. Do you remember me telling you about that?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I do. His name is Horatio, right?"

"That's right. Well, I met with him today. And guess what I found out?" Cameron asked. Kim remained quiet. "He has a son." Kim didn't say a word. She knew there was more to the story. "But, wait. It gets better. My godfather's son's mother is our suspect."

Kim didn't know how to respond. "Wow…" she said, after a few minutes. "That…sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Cameron responded. "Anyway, you got anything for me?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered. "Remember the hair we found in the bed? Well, they do not match the hair we found on the couch with the victim."

"So, they probably belong to the wife," Cameron said.

"That's just it. They don't," Kim said. "They belong to her sister, Cindy. She isn't admitting it, but we believe the victim and wife's sister were having an affair."

"Does she have an alibi on why she was in the bed?"

"She said that she had stayed the night with her sister when her husband was away for business last week."

"It makes sense. The husband was gone last week."

"Yeah, he was in Denver," Kim said, as she sighed. Cameron could here, what sounded like pages in a book turning.

"Something wrong?" Cameron asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Well, his work records say that he was in Denver last week, but…"

"But?" asked Cameron.

"But, he missed a meeting about six weeks ago. However, he still bought a plane ticket."

"So, where did he go?"

"Give me a minute and I'll see if I can pull up the plane records," Kim said. Cameron could hear Kim typing on the computer, at an unbelievable rate. "Found it! He went to…wow."

"Well," Cameron asked. Cameron looked at the clock, noticing it was almost 11.

"He went to…Miami."


	7. Clearing Up the Confusion

Horatio and Kyle had been home about half an hour. Horatio was in his office, looking at an old photo album at his desk. Kyle was standing outside the doorway, not knowing if he should go in or not. He had been standing at the door for a good ten minutes. He didn't get to talk his father on the way home because they had each driven a separate vehicle.

"You can come in, Kyle," Horatio said, not taking his eyes off the photo album. Kyle was some-what surprised. "We need to talk. And you probably have questions, don't you?"

Kyle entered the office and took a seat across from his father. "Dad," Kyle began. "Who is he?"

Horatio looked up at his son, not surprised that he was curious. He turned the photo album around and pushed it towards Kyle. Then, he pointed to a young boy in one of the pictures. "His name is Cameron Rye, my godson."

Kyle looked up and caught his father's gaze. "Wait, what?" Kyle asked.

Horatio just sighed. "Cameron's father, Mike Rye, was my best friend. He and I worked together in New York, years ago. One day, during a case, I saved Mike's life. After that day, Mike quit the NYPD, saying that he wanted his family to have a father. That is when I found out that his wife, Helen, was pregnant. Almost nine months later, she gave birth to a boy," Horatio said. Kyle listened with eagerness. "Because I was Mike's best friend, and he had no other family, he asked me if I would be the godfather. I accepted. When I went to visit them, after they had the baby, I learned that Mike's life, Helen insisted they name him after me because I saved Mike's life. That was over twenty-eight years ago."

"But, his first name is Cameron, isn't it?" Kyle asked, curiously.

"It is, however his full name is Cameron Horatio Rye," Horatio answered.

Kyle changed his position in his chair. "He said something about his sixteenth birthday. What was that about?"

"The last time I saw Cameron was on his sixteenth birthday. I had just transferred to Miami and they had moved to Georgia, to be closer to Helen's family. However, I lost contact with them after that. The place they were staying was only temporary. And, unfortunately, I didn't know that until a month later when I tried calling them, only to get someone else on the other line."

"They didn't try to call you?"

"I don't know," Horatio answered. "Where I was staying was only temporary, until this house was finished.

Kyle leaned back in his chair. He looked up at the ceiling. "Why is he here?"

"Cameron is a CSI agent from Atlanta. He is here investigating a murder," Horatio said. He didn't want to tell Kyle that his mother was the prime suspect. He didn't know how Kyle would take it.

"There is more to is, isn't there?" Kyle asked. Kyle could tell that there was something his father wasn't telling him.

Horatio nodded. "There is, but I'm not allowed to tell you for legal reasons."

Kyle sighed as he looked over at the clock that was on the wall, next to the door. "Is that clock right?" Kyle asked. "There is no way it's almost eleven."

Horatio just laughed. "Yeah, it is," he said to his son. "You should head on to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Kyle nodded. But before he could even get up, Horatio's phone went off.

"I have a text message." Horatio said. He flipped his phone open and saw it was from Cameron.

_Meet me tomorrow at Ham & Eggery for breakfast at seven, _Horatio read to himself,_ and bring Kyle._

Horatio hit the reply button and, a few seconds later, hit the send button. "It looks like we have breakfast plans."


	8. Breakfast

Horatio and Kyle arrived at the _Ham & Eggery_ five minutes before seven. Kyle was still sleepy. He hadn't slept very well last night. Horatio, however, seemed fine. If he was tired, you wouldn't be able to tell it.

"He should already be here," Horatio told Kyle.

About that time, a door opened from a 2009 Mustang and a young man got out of it. At first, Horatio, or Kyle, didn't recognize who it was until the young man began walking towards them. He was wearing jeans, black boots, a black undershirt, and a tan color button up-and-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was shaggy looking. He wore a cross necklace and had a silver ring on his right ring finger. Attached to his belt, on the right side, was a gun and a police badge.

"Good morning Uncle H, Kyle," the young man said.

"Cameron?" Kyle asked. The young man nodded. "You look different."

Cameron just laughed. "Well, it's because I'm not wearing my biker gear," he said. "And I don't have helmet hair."

Horatio just laughed. "Where is your bike?" he asked. "And where did you get that car?"

"The bike belongs to a friend of mine. He and I work together in the crime lab. He came down a week ago to visit his parents who live in Orlando. I let him borrow my car," Cameron said, as he pointed to the Mustang he got out of, "to come down here because his bike was have some repairs made and wasn't ready in time."

Horatio looked confused. "I thought you said that the bike was yours," he said.

Cameron scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, 'was' is the key word." Horatio looked more confused. "I sold it to Evan a while back and bought that beauty," Cameron explained. "And I couldn't part with my biker gear, so I kept it. Plus, I'm working on a bike."

Horatio just shook his head. "Shall we go in, gentlemen?" Horatio asked.

And so, Horatio, Kyle, and Cameron walked on into the _Ham & Eggery_ for breakfast. After they ordered, Horatio and Cameron began catching up on old times. Kyle didn't say much. He wasn't sure what to say, until Cameron got his attention. He began asking Kyle about school, what his plans were after he graduated, and what it was like living with Horatio. Horatio just laughed. He had warned Kyle that Cameron liked to play twenty questions. Soon, their waitress came by and told them their food would be out soon. Horatio took this opportunity to run to the restroom. Once he was out of earshot, Kyle looked over at Cameron and got his attention.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked.

Cameron nodded. "Shoot."

"Why are you here, in Miami?" Kyle asked.

Cameron just sighed. He knew this question would probably come up. "I can't give you the specifics," Cameron said as he dropped to a whisper. Kyle leaned forward so he could hear better, "but what I can tell you is this: I'm here investigating a homicide."

When Cameron didn't say anything else, Kyle leaned back. "That's what dad said, too," he told Cameron. He had hoped Cameron would tell him more, but he didn't. About that time, Horatio returned from the restroom just as their food came out.

"Good timing," Cameron said as Horatio sat down.

"Why, thank you," Horatio said.

As Horatio sat down, the waitress sat the food down on the table. "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" she asked, politely. All three of them said no and began eating. After about fifteen minutes, or so, they had all finished eating. The waitress came around again and refilled Horatio's and Cameron's coffees. After another fifteen minutes of the three men talking, Horatio stood up. Kyle followed, then Cameron.

"She hasn't brought us our bill," Horatio said. Cameron just laughed. "Did you…?"

"Learn from the best?" Cameron asked. Kyle looked really confused.

Horatio looked down at the ground and smiled. "You didn't have to."

"You're right. I wanted to," Cameron said. About that time Cameron's phone went off. "Excuse me, gentlemen." They both nodded as Cameron started walking outside.

"Dad, what was that about?" Kyle asked.

Horatio gave a small laugh. "When I use to talk Cameron and his parents out to eat, I'd pay our waiter or waitress before the bill and tell whoever it was that served us to keep the rest of it as a tip," Horatio explained. "Depending on the type of restaurant would depend on how much I would give the server."

Kyle nodded in acknowledgement. About that time, Cameron came back in.

"Uncle H," Cameron said. Horatio turned his attention back to his godson. "Something's come up."


	9. What's Been Found

Cameron was going through some papers in the front when Horatio walked in. Horatio had taken Kyle back home so he could get his car and go to school.

"What do you have?" Horatio asked.

"Well, Kim, one of my colleagues, called me last night and said that they found hair on the bed and the couch," Cameron began. "The hair on the bed belonged to the victim's sister-in-law. She said that she stayed with her sister last weekend while he was gone on a business trip. However, the hair on the couch that came back as dog hair. But what's really weird, the hair on the couch had an adhesive on it."

"Adhesive? Like from a lint roller?" Horatio asked.

"Yep, like from a lint roller," Cameron said, nodding. "Another thing: Kim said that he missed a meeting about six weeks ago. However, he still booked a plane ticket. He came down here to Miami."

"Six weeks ago," Horatio repeated to himself.

"Lieutenant?" asked a cop from behind the desk.

"Yes ma'am?"

"This came for you this morning," she said.

"Thank you, Paula," he said. He began reading over the papers. "You found blood on the gun, but no finger prints."

"Smudges, nothing we could use. And the blood on the gun matched Julia's," Cameron said. "However, we did find her finger prints on the magazine clip."

"So, that puts the gun in her hands," Horatio said.

"Exactly."

About that time, the elevator door dinged and opened. Out came Sergeant Frank Tripp and CSI Level 1 Natalia Boa Vista.

"Horatio," Frank called out. "There's something you might want to check out."

"What is it, Frank?"

"Got a call about 5 minutes ago; a dead body was found at Julia's place."

"Who is it?"

"The housekeeper," Natalia said.


	10. The Housekeeper

Inside Julia's house, within her living room, Cameron and Horatio stood observing the body. Ryan was taking pictures, while Frank and Natalia were outside speaking to the person who called it in.

"So, this was Julia's housekeeper." Cameron said, studying her. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, face up. Her eyes were closed. Cause of death looked like multiple stab wounds to her chest. "Who called it in?"

"Her fiancé," Horatio said. He looked up from the body to see the medical examiner walking in. "Morning, Alexx." Cameron also looked up.

Dr. Alexx Woods walked over to the body, placed her kit down, and then sighed. "Morning, Horatio," she said. "So, this was the housekeeper."

Horatio nodded. "Her name is Pamela Osborne, age twenty five."

Alex bent down. "Poor baby," she said, putting on gloves. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Cameron didn't say anything. He had never met someone who talked to the dead, other than the ME's assistant, Jesse, back at the CSI station in Atlanta. "What does she say?" he asked, intrigued.

Alexx looked up. She gave a half smile. "You must be the guy from Atlanta," she said.

Cameron nodded. "Just like home, news travels fast," he said. "Cameron Rye."

"Alexx Woods," she said as they shook hands. "I also heard you were Horatio's godson."

"Like I said, just like home," Cameron said, nodding. Horatio just smiled.

Alexx then turned her attention to the body. "Now baby, let's see how this happened," she said as she put on gloves and began to exam the body. "Whoever did this had incentive. There was definitely a motive behind all the stabbings. She also had a deep cut just above the ear. But, it doesn't look like it was from a knife."

"So, cause of death?" Cameron asked.

"Could be from the multiple stab wounds," Alexx said, "but I won't know until I get her back to the morgue." She waved over two guys to come and get the body.

"Keep me posted," Horatio said after the guys had loaded the girl onto a stretcher and were headed out the door with Alexx.

"Will do, Horatio," she said, exiting the crime scene.

Just as Alexx was completely out the door, Natalia walked in. "So, I spoke to the fiancé," she began, "Says he came by for breakfast after working the night shift at a construction site, just like he always does during the week. When he knocked no one answered, but the door was unlocked which was unusual; when he finally came in he saw her just like that and called 911."

"He didn't come near the body?" Ryan asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Not from his statement, no," Natalia answered.

"Then I'm guessing this isn't his bloody foot print," he said.

Natalia walked over to him. "No, it isn't. He's wearing work boots. That looks like it came from a sneaker."

Ryan took several pictures, and then pulled out a lift kit to lift the print off of the floor. Once finished, he turned and showed Cameron and Horatio. "Looks like a size eleven or twelve," he stated. "You know, whoever did this was clever."

"How so?" Natalia asked.

"The shoe is worn," Cameron stated.

Natalia took a second look. "You're right. It's going to be hard narrowing what brand that is."

"Maybe we won't have to," Cameron said. Something on the coffee table, which was next to the body, had caught his eye. He picked up a pair of tweezers and, using them, pulled a hair out from under a coaster. "This might tell us who the murderer is." Cameron bagged it and handed it to Natalia.

"Let's get that to DNA," Horatio said. Natalia nodded and headed out the door. "Cameron, what is that on the coaster?"

Cameron looked down at the coaster next to the one that had hair in it. "Looks like some kind of powder," he stated.

Ryan came over and squatted down to get a better look. "I'll swab it and take it to Trace," he mused, wondering what the substance was.

"Keep me posted, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said as Ryan headed out the door.

Suddenly, Cameron pulled out his cell and hit the three for speed dial. "Kim, would you fax over something for me?" Cameron asked. There was silence, followed by Cameron saying thank you. Then he hung up.

"Something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"Quite the opposite," Cameron said. "Let's head back to the lab. There's something I want you to see."


End file.
